Dyskusja użytkownika:DeadPrincessMeow
Witaj, GwenFan120, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule User blog comment:Przemek9514/Total Drama : Around The World/@comment-GwenFan120-20110528091352. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Przemek9514 (dyskusja) 09:14, maj 28, 2011 you should do the challenege please answer to the question look at barbar talkpage they are hereGirl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 15:20, maj 30, 2011 (UTC) #Whats mean Broadway ? #In which district is Broaday ? #The Broadway is one of .......place of USA and New York.Which #Which TV show is sendind the Winner (of this show) on Broadway ? ok i will wait Je parle pas bien anglais dsl tu peux demander à Johan mon frere si tu veux ! EnzoFrench 16:29, cze 17, 2011 (UTC) >:( I know what you did. I'm watching you. I know that you voted for me. BUT RUSSEL IS NOT GOING DOWN! Hey! Can you add Clara to your camp? :D And where are you from? ''Let's SMILE! x_x" 10:42, cze 18, 2011 (UTC)thumb|222px There's the same time as in Poland, right? ''Let's SMILE! x_x" 10:49, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) Five to 1pm. ''Let's SMILE! x_x" 10:54, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) It's only one hour, so that's not that bad :) ''Let's SMILE! x_x" 10:58, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) hii :D nice to meet you, well im from the USA, California :) -Love Maria ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 20:16, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) what is notepad it ? Nothing to be proud of it :) Normal paint xp ''Let's SMILE! x_x" 20:36, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) do you know a good programes to draw ? because i hate my Paint in Windows 7 is very good, but I'll try :) And what's a tiral? ''Let's SMILE! x_x" 20:40, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) thank you i must tell you that i watch total drama danger by cavi and you are my favourite contestant from his game i wish you that you win total drama danger :) Ahaaa.... I've got it. :D''Let's SMILE! x_x" 20:43, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) how you change a pose of mon ? i can't do it :( HI! By game season Total Drama Shop:Czy to wygrana????? Hey! How can I call you beside the game?:) You can call me Kinga ;) ''Let's SMILE! x_x" 18:53, cze 19, 2011 (UTC) My real name is Kinga, but some guys call me Kinia :) ''Let's SMILE! x_x" 19:16, cze 19, 2011 (UTC) you can comeback.i know that you didn'i copied scarlet's dress.yo aren't copy it was me przemek link to lady gaga's photo from cd.You can look like gaga on 1 of this pic you must do it please if you want it can be easy pic HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! Przemek is changing my comments! I don't even like billy! I wanted him to get off!!!! ''Let's SMILE! x_x" 16:37, cze 20, 2011 (UTC) have you actual photo ? I added your pic, but I can't put the grade :) ''Let's SMILE! x_x" 19:21, cze 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that's a good idea Catherine :P Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 19:38, cze 21, 2011 (UTC) Testng Sign: ¤¤G₩₠nn¥¤¤*BTR ROCKS!~ 15:02, cze 22, 2011 (UTC)